The Satan of Reality
by Ryutohara
Summary: A new Devil has appeared in the world, one with powers not yet seen by the world. This is the story of this devil, and his journey to become the Satan of Reality. (hiatus - visit profile for more information) OC x A LOT OF WOMEN
1. Chapter 1: PLANS

**Welcome to the first chapter of **_The Satan of Reality! _**This is a Multiverser story set in the universe of High School DxD. Well, I don't have much to say for now, so, enjoy!**

{Hey!} – Issei

**[Hmm…]** **– Ddriag**

"Kawaii!" – Talking

'_Neh?'_ Thinking

I opened my eyes to the sound of my alarm. I reached over to turn it off.

"Ugh…dammit, turn off!" I said, struggling to turn it off. Finally, I hit it, ending the screeching of the alarm. I leaned up in my bed, looking over to the clock. It read 5:30. I groaned. Why the hell was Issei such an idiot originally?

{Hey! It's not my fault! It was meant to happen! I couldn't do anything about it!} Issei argued in my head. Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I have another person living in my head. When I sent my body to this Reality, I took over Issei Hyudou's body and made it my own. I was currently in my disguised form. Anyway, the reason I was up so early was to set up a trap next to the fountain where I _would _have 'died', so that I won't 'die'. I got out of bed and walked over to the dresser. I pulled on a dark green tee shirt and dark blue jeans. I walked over to the bed and sat down. I put on a pair of sandals. I put on a beanie to slightly cover my large pointed ears. Although the beanie worked well, the ends of my ears still stick out the bottom. I picked up my backpack for my first day of school and stuffed everything I would need in it, including my uniform. Damn, I can't believe I have to wear a uniform.

{What's up with those ears, anyway?} Issei asked. I smiled and shrugged mentally. I opened the door to my room slowly and quietly walked out into the hallway. My parents were still asleep at this time of morning, so I had to be really quiet. As I snuck my way through my own house, I grabbed a banana for later. I quickly walked out the front door and made my way to the fountain. The trip there was uneventful, so I'll skip it. When I got there, I sat on the fountain and closed my eyes. I began chanting a sealing spell to bind Raynare when she attacks me. After I was finished, I looked down to my watch. It was…

Eight o'clock?!

I jumped off the fountain and ran to Kuoh Academy, forgetting to change into my uniform. When I ran into my classroom, the bell had just rang. I was bent over with my hands on my knees breathing heavily. The entire class plus the teacher were all looking at me. I finally looked up.

"Oh, fuck this." I stood up and snapped my fingers. Time froze.

{Don't you think you're abusing your power?} Issei said.

"No." I said nonchalantly. I snapped my fingers once again, changing into my uniform immediately. I walked over to my seat, reversed time a few minutes, and snapped my fingers. Time unfroze, and to the teacher, it seemed like I was first in class.

"Oh. Mr. Hyudou. You're here early." She looked up from her book and marked me 'present' on her attendance. I sighed and scratched one of my ears. I heard the doors open and looked up. The school-renowned pervert duo walked in. For some reason, they associated themselves with me.

I don't know why, but I blame Issei.

The perverted duo walked over to my desk. They crowded around me, talking about some kind of new hentai mag they bought. I sighed and looked up to them.

"So, what do ya' say, Ryuto? Wanna come over to watch some he-" I brought my fists up and uppercutted them in their jaws. They fell over backwards. The few girls that arrived so far giggled when they cursed and grabbed their jaws. I smiled at the girls and they blushed. It was good to be loved. I was on level with Kiba, the school pretty boy. He was one of my best friends, to the point were some people thought we were long lost brothers. Kiba was an all-rounder, but the girls loved me for my ears.

Chicks dig pointy ears.

After the perverted duo had thoroughly cursed me, they went to their seats and a few girls took their seats beside me. After the obligatory flirting, I turned towards the front of the class, my notebook out.

Halfway through class, I started staring out the window. Why do protagonists in anime have window seats in a classroom? That's one thing I've always wondered about. I looked over to the teacher when I heard her call my name.

"Well, Ryutohara? Do you have the answer?" She asked. I stared at her for a few seconds, then turned back to the window.

"No." I said tiredly. A few girls in class giggled, and the teacher just sighed. She called on someone else. Turns out the answer was 24. I think there's a joke somewhere in there. Meh, I'll think of it later. I reached up to adjust my beanie when I sensed something coming towards me. I reached out and caught it. It was a paper airplane. I looked over to the two perverts and frowned. I crushed the paper airplane in my hand, glaring at them the whole time. They got the message and looked away. Finally, the bell rang and I stood up. While walking out the door, I heard the usual 'Kawaii!' when I walked past the girls. It seemed weird that everyone talked in perfect English, yet used Japanese words and phrases frequently. As I walked through the halls, I passed Rias Gremory and Akeno…something. I slipped a note into Rias' bag where I knew she'd find it and went on my way.

**Well, that's all for now. I won't include the date and encounter with Raynare in this chapter, but I hope you look forward to it! See ya next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2: No Story Here

There's a new poll on my profile. Go vote for things!

EDIT: I'm retarded. The poll is actually on my profile now.


	3. Chapter 3: A Wild Satan Appears!

** Welcome, fellow readers and writers! Here's another part of my new story, The Satan of Reality. Sorry that I don't really read reviews on anything whatsoever. I kinda just post stories and leave. Anyway, about the hiatus. I suppose that I'm technically not on hiatus anymore, but I won't be posting stories very much. I'll leave the hiatus notice up, though. ON TO THE STORY Also, Google Docs, my Chromebook, and FF just fucked up this document when I tried to upload it sooo...if you see anything wrong, just tell me. THANKS**

I sigh and lean back in my chair. It had been an uneventful day so far, and I hadn't really been paying attention in class. And I had a feeling that was having a...negative effect on my teachers. In fact, I could feel Mrs...something or other...glaring at me right now. Come to think of it, do any of the teachers actually _have _names? I've always called them 'Teacher' or 'Mrs'. Hmm. Weird.

After a few more minutes of nothing, the bell rang. I got up to go down to lunch. I ran down the stairs to the lunch room, then sat down at my usual table. As I did, a small crowd of girls gathered around the table. I sighed and scanned the crowd. **(AN: Am I the only one that thinks that sounds wrong? 'sighed and scanned' It doesn't seem right.) **A few of them started talking.

"Ryu-sama, take off your hat!" I heard one of them say. I picked her out in the crowd.

"Hey, you. Yeah, you. Come 'ere." I gestured for her to come forward, and she blushed and did so. I leaned forward and smiled at her.

"So. Why do you want me to take off my beanie?" She blushed harder and said;

"B-Because no one has e-ever seen you without you h-hat...Ryu-sama..." I smiled wider as she explained herself.

"Ok." The majority of the crowd-(minus the few...'different' boys)- squealed. I reached up and hooked a finger under my beanie. I slowly started pulling it up. Then, a brave fangirl yanked it off quickly. My eyes widened slightly, but my smile didn't falter. I slowly turned around and saw...Rias.

Fuckin' Rias. She had a smug smirk on her pretty face that I wanted to kiss away. So I did. I yanked her down in my lap by her arm and smashed my lips into hers. Her widened eyes stared into mine for a second, but she soon closed them, being firmly in bliss. I wrapped my arm around her waist and ended the kiss.

"W-Wha-" She started.

"For taking off my beanie." I interrupted. Most of the girls in the crowd were glaring daggers at Rias, wishing they could be her. The others were simply fantasizing about me. As usual. The girls now have full view of my shoulder-length pure black hair. They could also see my large, pointed, elf-like ears. But they weren't Elf ears. They were the ears of a Satan. Not a Satan of this reality, but from a reality of Demons and Exorcists...good times. My hair was messy and un-combed. It stuck out in all directions due to static electricity, hair's greatest enemy. My ears were about 6 inches long, from base to tip. **(not even gonna comment on what I just wrote.) **The girls were now busy looking at my rather unusual ears, as was Rias, when she came down from her high.

She reached out to touch them, but I grabbed her hand.

"No touching." She pouts and tries to get up. I let her stand. I smack her ass as she walks away.

"See you in the clubroom after school!" I shout after her as she storms away.

** (You know what, I'm just gonna skip to the clubroom scene. Ok? Ok.)**

I walked up to the clubroom door and knocked. Kiba opened and looked surprised to see me.

"Ryuto-senpai? What are you doing here?" I smiled at him.

"I'm here to talk to Rias. She should be expecting me, but…" I said, trailing off.

" 'But', what?" he asked me. I smiled sheepishly at him.

"She may or may not be mad at me." Kiba sighed.

"Alright. Come in, Ryu-senpai. Buchou is in the shower right now. I guess you'll have to wait for her to get out." I nod and sit down on a couch across from Koneko, the school's 'mascot'. Don't know why she's called that. Probably because of her striking resemblance to a cat. Or the fact that she's a nekomata. Who knows. I smile at her. She looks at me with a blank stare, once again eating something. I lean forward.

"Hey Koneko. What's your secret?" I ask. She tilts her head at me, confused. "How you stay so...small, while still eating so much?"

"High metabolism, Ryu-senpai." She says quietly. I smile and pat her head.

"Of course, Koneko-chan. How could I think otherwise." She shies away from my touch and scoots away from me on her couch. I sigh and lean back, propping my feet up on the table. A little while later, Rias walked out of what I assumed to be the showers, still drying her hair with a towel. She started to say something, but froze when she saw me. I smiled at her and she blushed.

"W-What are you doing here, Ryuto?" She asked, not able to keep herself from stuttering.

"Oh nothing." I shrug. "Just thought I'd come and visit. See how things have been goin' since I last saw you." I lean forwards. "So how have things been going, Ria-tan?" She blushed harder.

"H-How do you know that nickname? I-I thought…"

"You thought only your brother, Lucifer knew it?" I smiled mischievously, and looked her in the eyes. Everyone in the room froze.

"How do you know-"

"That everyone in this room, including the person about to walk in, are all devils? That your older brother is Sirzechs Lucifer? Well, I'll just tell you. Or rather, show you."

I stand up and let my wings out. Five sets of dragon wings extended out into the room. They were midnight black, with the edges being white. The others looked, astonished, at my wings.

"I'm a devil, somewhat like you. Unlike what my school records would say, my name is not Ryutohara Kijeme. It's Ryutohara Satan. Yes, you heard that right, I am the fifth Satan of the underworld, the True Satan."

** Well, that's it for now. The big reveal. I think that wraps things up for this chapter. I'll try to read your reviews and get the next chapter out as quick as possible. Baiiiiiiiii~**


	4. Chapter 4: THING

Poll results are up!


End file.
